starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy)
Jacen Solo was a Human Male twin of Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight born to the living legends General Han Solo and Ambassador Leia. Biography Trial of Masterhood After becoming utterly frustrated with his Uncle's inability to cut through the mounting red tape that was continuing to stand in the way of his hopes of rebuilding the Jedi Academy, Jacen heads to Proloxis IV to use the knowledge imparted to him by Vergere as a means of gaining admittance into Gigin-Taue Soear's Jedi Temple Lex'rer. Almost as soon as Jacen began to demonstrate Vergere's perspective of the Force, Master Gigin-Taue took it upon himself to impress upon Jacen that he was indeed powerful but not yet a Jedi Master and would require a Trial of Master hood before he could truly put to use Vergere's ways of the Force. As Gigin-Taue began to drag his feet, Jacen and Master Putag started practicing the Saber combat styles the Avian master had taught him. Before Jacen could even begin his Trial, a Young Jedi Knight from the Gypsy moon of Nefta named Chi-Ro Rahem stormed into the temple of Lex'rer requesting to train for his master hood under Gigin-Taue as well. In the hopes of avoiding a feud between the young men, Master Soear was forced to trample over another of Luke Skywalker's Traditions and exclusively train two Jedi at once. The ensueing trials where both taxing on the mind and the body, Solo and Rahem decided to team together rather than fight one another for the goal at hand after a almost fatal Session within Master Putag's Interactive Lightsaber Training Chamber. Attack on the Royal Procession It is Proloxian Tradition that the new Lord of the Planet must take his last walk as citizen through the capitol city of Orran, Gigin-Taue's Royal Procession was no different from his fathers. except in the fact that he was accompanied by two Jedi Knights:Jacen Solo,Chi-Ro Rahem both training for their master hood beneth him as well as safe guarding his wife Umble Zarr and son Zeb-Ska Soear from whatever peril might attempt to thwart Master Soear's ascension to the Throne. Another Proloxian Tradition is the lighting of the Planetary Beacon, which has only two uses one being the welcoming in of the new king and the other being the call signal for help which in both cases would illuminate the entire planet for just that instant. Yet again in Gigin-Taue's case the situation would be much different, as Master Soear went to fire the beacon; the Space Raider Armada blasted out of Lightspeed above the city of Orran and began their invasion as Gigin-Taue let off the beacon. blinding the entire planet long enough for Han Solo's Relief Effort to meet the Armada as the beacon discontinued it's Radiance. the ensueing losing battle led to the Royal Processions escape aboard the Millennium Falcon. While aboard the vessel, Han and his son Jacen shared a painful conversation over the current state of their Scattered family which ofcourse ended in dispute. The Capture of Montagra Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. During the Operation the three where ambushed by Montagra and where forced into entering a Dizzying Lightsaber battle with the highly flexible Beast, whom turned out to be more than a challenge for the young Knights. As well as Master Skywalker who gave into his anger and suspended the beast off the ground while using the forbidden Force Choke as well as questioning the reasoning behind disobeying his own edicts. it took the command of Jacen Solo to end this madness.Seizing the chance to continue belittling the image of master skywalker, Cas-Lo Vont continued his harassment of the master which had been started shortly before soear returned from the attack on Orran. much to the shock of everyone present, Master Skywalker began shouting at everyone in attendance before force-pushing Master Vont across the hall after he'd accused him of being in league with Montaga and the Space Raiders. before the collective audience could gather their wits to challenge Skywalker, Masters Putag and Tenel Ka approached the throne with distressing news concerning the fallout of the Force Storm which was summoned to drive the Junk Barges from the planet. the resulting global flood led to the complete and total evacuation of Proloxis IV. The Clone Upon noticing a missing vessel at the refuel station, General Solo made contact with his estranged wife Ambassador Leia Organa Solo whom promised to bring aid for the search party as well as a Helpful Surprise to the family. Unable to derive the meaning behind her message Jacen decided to include his twin sister Jaina in whatever meeting was to take place between the family members. Meeting Aboard a Republic medical frigate, The Solo Family, Kyle Katarn & Kyp Durron was meet by the Ambassador to the Jedi Order and a space suit wearing male companion whom neglected to introduce himself. General Solo seized the opportunity to share an embrace with his wife and was quickly made aware of the male companion’s identity whom was a Clone of their Dead Son: Anakin Solo II, this revelation was met by opposing attitudes by the gathering. Ranging from jovial by Jacen to questioning by Master Durron to plan disdain by Master Katarn & Jaina Solo, whom decry the clone as a abomination in the eyes of the Force. Foreseeing a mighty schism within the Jedi Order Master Katarn resigns his commission to the order and dares to leave the Ambassador with her honorary Noghri title “''Lady Vader''”, mainly because of the secretive way in which the clone was created by both Luke & Leia using forbidden practices to channel the spirit of the young man into the clone. It is later revealed to both Han & Jacen that clone is imperfect at retaining the identity of the dead man, due to the fact that the real Anakin Solo did not know how to become one with the Force. The Battle of Go’Gek Following the death of Master Soear and the murder of Master Skywalker’s wife Mara; The small group was rescued by Han Solo. While aboard the Millennium Falcon it was revealed that Master Skywalker had indeed carried on an affair with Umble Zarr in the years prior to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. This revelation sent ripples throughout the entire vessel, all aboard where either related to Master Skywalker or where at one time a pupil of his. Shortly after redeeming himself in the eyes of Master Vont; Skywalker hatched a plan to attack the planet Go’Gek and hopefully rid the galaxy of Umble Zarr in the process. This mission was truly in the same spirit as many of the conflicts during the Vong Invasion; the Jedi where yet again shedding some of their most sacred edicts to justify the ends. Upon entering the system the small fleet detachment was ambushed by the Space Raider Armada and immediately put off balance as Master Skywalker was captured by Umble Zarr via her unorthodox uses of the Force. The Transport carrying Masters Vont,Putag along with Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem was shot down; causing it to crash-land on the planets surface. Once planet side the four made their way to the Fortress of Umble Zarr; upon force leaping over the walls they encountered a small army of the terrible Sith Mummies of Korriban. The greatly outnumbered team managed to defeat the mummies, but tragedy struck as master Putag was ran through by an advancing platoon of Mummies. Unable to help their friend and teacher; the three Jedi continued their journey to he highest tower of the fortress, where large gusts of force energies lit up the ghoulish night scape. While traversing the labyrinthine fortress, the entire planet was shuck violently as Umble Zarr smashed both moons of the planet Go’Gek together via the power of the Force. This action caused the triad of Jedi to only move faster as they could all sense the impending disturbance in the force that would signal the Death of Luke Skywalker. Leaping at force enhanced speeds Master Vont, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem cut Umble Zarr to pieces as she stood ready to deliver the death blow to master Skywalker. In the aftermath of this disaster; Master Skywalker was exiled to the planet Widiph where he would be allowed to train Gigin-Taue and Umble’s son Zeb-Ska in the ways of the force. It was in these ensuing years that the Jedi Order splintered and entered into a civilized schism in reaction the events that unfolded . Jacen however was joined by his friend Chi-Ro Rahem and completed his master hood of the Jedi arts under none other than his uncle Luke Skywalker. Raid on the Information Station In the Wake of both the Fall of Proloxis IV and the Chiss/NGR war of 33ABY, The Jedi Order became an extremely independent Sect bent on maintaining control over all Force Sensitives within the Galaxy. Under the leadership of Cas-Lo Vont; the Jedi where given a new position within the order: the Jedi Crusaders the true warriors of Master Vont's Private war on the Fallen Jedi. The first strike led by Maldini, wiped out or disabled all centers for knowledge throughout the Galaxy, causing the Jedi to be yet again divided by Master Vont upon the subject. After Vont's address to the Order, Masters Solo and Rahem cornered Master Cas-Lo and his Apprentice Torka Rigaux leader of the Jedi Crusaders. the conversation quickly turned unpleasant where it was revealed that both young Masters where well aware of the many secrets of Vont's Crusaders and where more than willing to reveal these events to the elder Masters of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV.The resulting stalemate left Vont and Rigaux to discuss the current state of attacks amidst the possible return of Luke Skywalker from his Exile on Widiph. Behind the scenes This page is about a fanon version of Jacen Solo as he appears in Darth Depressis's Sequel Trilogy Photo-novel. Everything about his history up until three to six monthes after the events of The Unifying Force remains the same. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Jedi individuals Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Males